Perras
by Darquewillow
Summary: Christa comienza su ultimo año bajo la mirada del juzgado, tras un incidente llevado a delito en su escuela anterior la menor es trasladada a otra, donde, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban por lo mismo que ella o por cosas peores. La expectativa de sobrevivir ese año es nula y con mucho miedo, la rubia se abre paso a una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Atención:**_

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, esta historia puede tener contenido ofensivo, lenguaje inapropiado y escenas de violencia. El que avisa no traiciona, disfruten de la lectura.**_

* * *

Christa Renz retuerce nuevamente el doblez de su pollera sudando frío, por no decir helado. Con pasos apresurados y con la respiración entrecortada.

Todavía los pasillos estaban vacíos y se alegraba con el alma haber llegado con tiempo para encontrar un lugar donde mimetizarse con el paisaje y de esa forma poder finalizar su último año escolar con un excelente anonimato. Acomodó su remera antes de entrar al curso.

Christa Renz no era mala, es más, podría ser confundida con un ángel pero tampoco tendría sentido juzgar por las apariencias, ya que Christa había cometido un error…forma suave de referirse a un delito.

Por eso estaba ahí, la corte había ordenado que fuera a otra escuela por ser víctima y victimario.

Ella hablaba lo justo y necesario y, hasta había días que los pasaba en completo silencio.

Y Christa no molestó, hasta que la molestaron tanto, que su bondadosa paciencia se quebró.

Era consiente de donde estaba, esa enorme escuela del estado poseía el rejunte de delincuentes juveniles que en otros establecimientos habían sido expulsados o simplemente no fueron aceptados, además de algún pobre ser humano al cual, seguramente, nadie debía querer para que lo inscribieran ahí.

Christa tenía que cumplir un castigo y era ese. Asistir a ese colegio.

Y tenía miedo. Ella no era ruda, ni peleadora, no sabía como pisar fuerte y mucho menos hacerse respetar.

Se iba a convertir en la perra de alguien, así como sucedía en los documentales de cárceles. Sus piernas suaves y pálidas temblaron ante la idea, tomó con fuerza las manijas de su mochila y entró, con el consuelo de que nadie estaba adentro.

-Y EXPLOTÓ!-Gritaron al tiempo que abrían la puerta de una patada.

-Nadie te cree, Sasha.-Se quejó uno de los chicos que venía entrando con ella.

-A caso no les emociona que este sea el último año?!-Habló mientras se arrojaba a buscar un asiento.

-Me da igual.-Una joven de pelo azabache contestó mientras que a su lado un chico rubio notaba la silenciosa presencia de Christa, dándole un codazo a la chica mostrándole su descubrimiento.

-Eren.-El niño llamó a su otro compañero para señalar al otro lado del aula.

Sasha fue la primera en caminar hasta uno centímetros de Renz, quien parecía no captar su presencia.

-Holaaaaa!-Canturreó la castaña mientras comenzaba a violar todas las leyes de espacio personal sentándose al lado de la pequeña, haciendo que se sobresaltara y los auriculares se cayeran de sus orejas.

Hubo un silencio hermético, donde los pulmones de Christa y nadie más se movieron.

-Es hermosa!-Habló Sasha obnubilada por los ojos celestes de la rubia.-La ven!?-Preguntó emocionada a sus amigos al tiempo que se giraba para comunicar ese echo.-Es perfecta!

Renz se puso colorada y podría jurar que sus mejillas iban a reventar.

-Soy Sasha, él es Eren, ella Mikasa y el rubiolas es Armin.-Señaló a cada uno mientras los nombraba con una rapidez inhumana.

-La estas asustando!-Armin la retó.

-Armin, es como vos pero en versión mujer! Y hermosa!

Eren comenzó a retorcerse de la risa, logrando que Mikasa sonriera y el rubio se molestara.

-Cómo es tu nombre?-Preguntó esta vez el pelinegro que se estaba recuperando del ataque de risa.

-Christa.-Se presentó entre rápidas y suaves palabras.

-Que hermoso nombre, combina con vos a la perfección.-Sasha no le sacaba la mirada de encima, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a un ser tan tierno y perfecto que hasta sentía que era una alucinación.

-Dejala en paz!-Mikasa le ordenó.

-Bueno.-La castaña se quejó y cruzó sus brazos indignada, con un puchero en su rostro.

Los otros tres ya habían ocupado sus respectivos lugares y sacaron sus cosas.

Sasha los observó y luego se giró donde la rubia se mostraba aún avasallada.

-Sentate conmigo, así no estás sola en tu primer día.-La sonrisa que le regaló fue tan genuina que doblegó un poco el miedo de Christa, la cual solo asintió. Braus saltó emocionada.-Querida Mikasa, hoy me siento con ella.

-Me da igual.-Contestó perdiéndose en la pantalla del celular.

-Christa, decime, no sos de hablar mucho, no?

-No.-La dulce voz apenas sonó y su compañera de banco logró entenderla por el gesto negativo que hizo con su cabeza.

-No hay problema, puedo vivir con eso, Mikasa tampoco hablaba mucho, no hicimos amigas y aunque ella no lo admite logré que por lo menos sus insultos sean audibles. Como el rechazo emocional constante.

La rubia solo asintió, estaba mareada por la velocidad de las palabras, parecía no necesitar respirar.

Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de murmullos y luego de un rato el timbre sonó, informando la inminente entrada a todos los alumnos que se resistían.

Christa se tensó y rezó internamente para poder terminar con vida ese día.

Errantes y sin ganas comenzaron a entrar en el aula demostrando en sus rostros la disconformidad de esa acción.

Lentamente el lugar se fue llenando y Christa procuró no levantar la vista de su celular, temía cruzar la mirada con alguien que no quisiera.

-Si querés un concejo útil de mi parte-comenzó a hablar entre susurros la castaña-tratá de evitar a esos cuatro.

La rubia solo asintió, que le dijera eso no le generaba valentía.

-No creo que los titanes te hagan algo…pero Annie da miedo.-Comentó fingiendo un escalofrío.

-Bueno.-Renz se lo grabó a fuego y solo levantó apenas su cabeza para identificar a los "titanes".

Eran cuatro personas, recién entraban y se dirigían a lo parte de atrás, tres chicos y una chica rubia de gesto severo.

Daban miedo y lo notaba por el gesto de Sasha.

-Pero no te preocupes, vamos a convertirte en la protegida de Mikasa para que te evites un mal momento con ellos.-Bajó la voz.-Sobre todo con Ymir, esa es la peor.

-La rubia?

-No!-Susuró.-Esa es Annie, Ymir es la flaca alta con las pecas, se parece a un chico.

-Ah.-Christa se girò para chusmear un poco tratando de no ser obvia, pero solo pudo notar tres espaldas, aún no se habían sentado, por lo que dedujo que era la de complexión delgada, con una pequeña colita de pelo y de piel morena.

A su lado se encontraba un tipo rubio, solo un poco màs alto que ella.

Podía entender porque los llamaban titanes.

-Pero insisto, tené cuidado con Ymir, está loca y es capaz de cualquier cosa.-La castaña continuó hablando preocupada.

Y como si los ojos de Christa hablaran el enorme rubio se dio vuelta chocando sus miradas, las mejillas de Renz se encendieron y como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica se giró para adelante.

-Los otros dos como se llaman?-Preguntó sintiendo como se clavaba una mirada en su nuca.

-Son Reiner y Bertholdt, son buena gente, todavía no entiendo porque se juntan con ellas.

La pequeña rubia solo alcanzó a mover su cabeza de forma positiva antes de que la profesora entrara al aula y comenzara a dar la primera clase del año.

Cuando la campana sonó fue para informar que el día escolar había finalizado, Christa aún no podía creer que eso haya pasado sin incidente alguno, pero el no haberse movido de su asiento en todo el día no la hacía muy propensa a meterse en problemas. Había escuchado la vida entera de Sasha y por ende la de todos sus allegados y había evitado el contacto visual con todo ser humano que no fuera su compañera de banco.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas y escuchaba como Graus hablaba con sus otros amigos, una voz que no había escuchado antes llamó la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban en el aula.

-No presentaste a tu amiga, patata.-El tono era burlón y hasta provocativo.

Christa notó que la voz venía del fondo por lo que miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver quien hablaba, notó que esa tal Annie no había abierto la boca…por lo que supo que la que hablaba era Ymir. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó y trató de guardar rápido sus cosas, pero parecía costarle todo un poco más.

-Es nueva.-Contestó Mikasa.

-Y cómo te llamas?

La boca se le secó y el miedo la congeló, la castaña la ayudó a guardar con el rostro preocupado.

-Christa.-Habló la pelinegra, acercándose a las dos chicas.

-No sabe hablar?-Preguntó con desdén.

-Es muda.-Esta vez habló rápido, ella era la única que parecía no tenerle miedo a la titán.

-Que pena, aunque dudo que con esa carita le haga falta hablar.

Las mejillas de Christa se tiñeron de rojo.

-Ignorala.-Sasha le susurró y tiró de ella para salir del aula al fin.

Cuando Christa Renz se subió al autobús rumbo a su casa se sorprendió de dos cosas, tenía una nueva amiga…la primera en muchos años y la segunda la rapidez con que el temor a Ymir se apoderó de su cuerpo.

* * *

_**Bueno antes que nada saludo a todos y paso a comentarles que soy una recién iniciada en este fandom, y sobretodo una gran enamorada de la pareja YmirxChrista. Ante todo espero realmente que este cap, como el fic en sí sea de su completo agrado y ya saben que cualquier cosa, tanto positiva como negativa pueden dejar un rv, de verdad estaría encantada de robarles un poco de su tiempo con mi historia y que la disfruten.**_

_**Muchas gracias. Nos vamos a estar leyendo.**_

_**L.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Atención:**_

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, esta historia puede tener contenido ofensivo, lenguaje inapropiado y escenas de violencia. El que avisa no traiciona, disfruten de la lectura.**_

* * *

Había llegado muy temprano otra vez, todavía le costaba calcular la hora en que debía salir de su casa. Una de las cosas que le disgustaba de su nueva rutina, era lo lejos que quedaba la escuela de su casa, pero no tenía derecho a quejarse…

Eso había dicho el juez y sus padres.

Se adentró en el aula bacía con una mochila más grande, ya que ese día tenían gimnasia y si o si esa materia la cursaban con un uniforme deportivo. Una de las cosas que había llamado su atención era el hecho de no usar uniforme de alumno regular, pero en cierta forma le agradaba tener que elegir la ropa.

Apoyó su mochila en la mesa, sacando su carpeta al tiempo que la dejaba a un lado y se disponía a buscar el estuche de sus lentes, a consecuencia de la torpeza de Renz la carpeta calló al suelo desparramando las hojas por todos lados.

La rubia observó durante unos segundos el desastre mientras terminaba de insultarse mentalmente y suspiraba con desgano ante la idea de tener que levantarlo y arreglarlo. Acomodó su pollera antes de tomar la iniciativa de agacharse pero alguien comenzó a levantar primero las cosas con mucha habilidad y rapidez.

-Tomá.-Unas manos largas y morenas le entregaron el nido de hojas.

Christa levantó su cabeza para chocar sus ojos con una mirada marrón, intensa.

Solo asintió mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un intenso color rojo.

Ymir era muy alta, delgada y de presencia fuerte, su mirada fría no ayudaba a no temerle pero las pecas apaciguaba el gesto.

-Entonces es verdad que sos muda?-Preguntó un tanto sorprendida pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que no demostraba burla alguna.

-No…-Susurró ella mientras acomodaba las cosas de su mesa y luego ponía su pelo detrás de las orejas.

-Hay algo que no sea lindo en vos?-Ymir se apoyó en la mesa de al lado, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de contemplar bien la cara de la rubia.

-Gracias.-Contestó esta con la cabeza gacha evitando cruzar otra vez las miradas.

-No sabía que usabas anteojos.

-Son para descansar la vista.-Explicó mientras se los sacaba y los tiraba descuidadamente dentro de la mochila.

Se sentía acorralada e intimidada por ella. Revisó sus cosas nuevamente por unos segundos entre movimientos incómodos buscando una excusa para salir corriendo.

-Voy…voy a buscar a…a Sasha.-Christa tartamudeó mientras emprendía su escape.

-Suerte.

Ymir la observó irse, prestando atención a sus blancas piernas que se mostraban fuertes, su cuerpo era atractivo y no era delgada como ella. Tenía los pechos turgentes, piel suave, un perfume hipnotizante y lo que sobre saltaba a primera vista sus ojos. Grandes, claros y celestes…esa clase de ojos que la vuelven loca. Ella la había escaneado desde el primer día, le encantaban los rasgos de su pálido rostro, su boca carnosa, mirada infantil, era como una perfecta muñeca de porcelana.

Y eso a Ymir le sobraba. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no le atraía alguna compañera o chica de la escuela, todas con las que estaba eran conocidas de las fiestas o clientas ocasionales.

Se sonrió al recordar las tiernas mejillas de Christa, se notaba a simple vista que podía ser de un alto nivel académico…pero que en otros aspectos de su vida, seguramente, a penas salía al mundo.

E Ymir nunca estaba sola, no físicamente. Y todo lo que quería lo tenía. Y lo que ahora deseaba con rabia era corromper cada parte de la menor, de arrancarle esa estúpida alegría que se le veía através de los ojos.

De ser la única que poseyera a Christa…una y otra vez. Hasta que ya no hubiera nada de ella.

-Estas son las duchas, siempre esperamos a que se bañen todas así nos tomamos el tiempo que queremos.-Le contó Braus, mientras se preparaban para la ducha.-O no?-Le preguntó a Mikasa tratando de hacerla participe de la charla.

-Si…que se yo.-Contestó la asiática metiéndose en el cubículo que había elegido.

Christa rió bajito, las personalidades de sus dos compañeras le daban gracia, eran tan opuestas pero a pesar de ellos tenía una linda amistad, que si bien Ackerman no demostraba su cariño de forma explícita por Sasha, la pequeña rubia podía notarlo en sus ojos.

-Cómo te sentís en tu segundo día, Kiki?-Preguntó la castaña usando el nuevo apodo que le había puesto.

-Bien.-Abrió el grifo y el agua caliente que cayó sobre ella la relajó mucho. La clase de gimnasia había sido muy dura, hacía mucho tiempo que no la hacía correr tanto.

-Por qué tenías esa cara de espanto esta mañana?-Braus era, extrañamente, muy observadora.

Ella se quedó en silencio pensando en si debería o no contarle.

-Es que antes de que ustedes llegaran me habló Ymir.-Explicó mientras se ponía shampoo.

-Qué!-Sasha al igual que Mikasa se sobresaltaron ante la respuesta.

-Te hizo algo?! Te dijo algo feo?!-Se alarmó la castaña.

-No…creo- Me habló pero no me hizo nada.-Le aseguró.

-Te tocó?! Te acosó?!

-Sasha te podés tranquilizar, idiota!-Gritó la pelinegra logrando que se sobresaltaran las otras dos.-Si te dijo que no le hizo nada, NO LE HIZO NADA.

Las tres se quedaron calladas, la voz de Mikasa había resonado por todo el lugar. Seguramente las que aún estaban en el gran baño la habían escuchado tanto como ellas. Christa carraspeó siendo consciente de lo irritada que estaba Ackerman, así que trató de hablar solo para su amiga.

-Pero por qué tendría que hacerme algo?-Dijo en voz baja.

-Porque está loca.-Contestó apagada.

-Pero que te hizo?-Y con esa pregunta pareció tocar la vena sensible de Sasha.

-Es lesbiana!-Ignoró su pregunta y contestó sin pensar, enojada.

Mikasa suspiró, solo quería tomar un baño tranquila. Odiaba los dramas femeninos.

-Ah.-Nuevamente el silencio por unos segundos más.-Pero a mí no me gustan las chicas, no creo que me valla a tocar.-Explicó con inocencia la rubia.-Ella te dijo que lo era?

-No.

-Y cómo lo sabés?

-Porque lo sé.

-Pero eso no sería prejuz…

-Cuando te vas a callar, Christa?!-Sasha habló exasperada.

Renz guardó silencio automáticamente mientras terminaba de asearse. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos de cielo y debido a eso escondió la cara bajo el chorro de agua para tranquilizarse.

-Perdón rubia.-La voz de Braus sonó realmente apenada.

-Está bien.-Contestó bajito.

De repente sintió como las manos de la castaña se sostenía de la pared que las separaba y lentamente, con esfuerzo su cabeza fue asomando. Christa dio un respingo y con mucha velocidad le dio la espalda para que no la viera desnuda y con sus manos se tapó como pudo la cola.

-No! No está bien, no tengo derecho a maltratar a mi amiga por un problema mío. Así que te ruego que me perdones…y si es rápido mejor, porque me cuesta estar así.

-Está bien, te perdono pero bajate!-Habló rápidos. Hasta las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

La pelinegra se rió al entender la situación.

Sasha se bajó con una gran sonrisa. La pequeña rubia cerró el grifo y se envolvió en su toalla.

-Dudo que Ymir no quiera tocarte, si yo fuera lesbiana lo haría.-Braus habló haciendo que Renz se ruborizara más.

-No molestes.-Christa salió de la ducha para dirigirse a cambiarse pero mientras caminaba notó la presencia de Ymir, estaba sentada sobre los lavamanos poniéndose las zapatillas y parecía estar en su mundo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba todo lo contrario. Sabía que había escuchado la charla y por un lado la hizo sentir mal pensar que la morena se ofendiera por haber sido difamada por Sasha y por otro lado tuvo mucho miedo, no podía imaginarse a la titán enojada. No quería imaginársela.

-Estaba pensando que después podríamos ir…-la castaña salió sonriendo pero cuando la vio se quedó muda.

-Qué raro patata contando las historias por la mitad.

Ymir habló con sorna mientras observaba a las dos amigas.

-Estoy contando las cosas bien.-La enfrentó.

Mikasa salió apurada de la ducha solo para asegurarse de que nadie dañara a nadie.

-Pero estas omitiendo cosas, por qué no le contás que fue lo que te hice, así justificas mi locura con criterio.-Se levantó de su lugar para pararse desafiante frente a la castaña. Le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia.

Christa notó que la morena solo llevaba un corpiño deportivo, dejando a la vista su estómago, le llamaba la atención que pareciera delicadamente trabajado, pero aún más le parecía raro que con su altura estuviera así de flaca.

-Te gusta, enana?-Preguntó Ymir mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Fue ahí cuando extendió que no le había sacado sus ojos claros del cuerpo. Se ruborizó y negó con vergüenza mientras corría la mirada a su amiga.

-No omito.

-No jodas Sasha sí que omitís.-Se dirigió a la rubia.-No te gustaría saber por qué dice que estoy loca?

Ella no contestó, solo miró a la castaña, se la notaba algo agobiada, como si el solo recuerdo la ahogara. Y no deseaba que su amiga se sintiera así.

Negó lentamente.

-Te morís de ganas, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, Renz.-Habló ella con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No tenés nada mejor que hacer?-Esta vez Mikasa habló con tranquilidad pero su voz era severa.

-Si, pero también me gustaría sacarle las dudas a la nueva.-Habló.

-Andate.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Ackerman.-Esta vez su rostro se puso serio, enojada.

Las piernas de la rubia temblaron.

Mikasa comenzó a caminar para enfrentarla y de la mismísima nada Annie salió, parándose de forma despreocupada pero amenazante cerca de los lavamanos.

-Me dice que estoy loca,-la morena siguió hablando pero sin sacar la mirada de la castaña- porque el años pasado la apuñalé.

Christa por unos segundos creyó haber oído mal, pero solo por unos segundos porque la cara de Sasha corroboró ese echo…y ella no podría describir el gesto, pero su amiga se puso pálida como un muerto y cayó al suelo.

Mikasa a la par de su amiga se movieron rápido para ver si Braus estaba bien, si se había golpeado muy fuerte.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó de Ymir fueron:

"-No es mi culpa que sea tan floja y viva de la negación."

Y las otras dos se fueron.

El corazón de Christa latió bien fuerte, su única amiga en muchos años estaba tirada en el suelo, desmayada. Las manos le temblaron…esa escena la había vivido una vez y el sudor frío no tardó en llegar cuando Ackerman le pidió que se quedara ahí que iría a buscar a la enfermera.

Ella la observó y fue ahí cuando la vio. La cicatriz de Sasha estaba en el estómago de la parte izquierda, era larga y gruesa. Le dieron ganas de vomitar. No entraba en su cabeza porque le habían hecho algo así…tan mala era Ymir, como para dañar a su amiga?

El tiempo se volvió lento, no entendió cuando la enfermera vino, cuando se la llevó, cuando Mikasa le dijo que se vistiera tranquila que ella se quedaría con Sasha hasta que se despertara, que no era nada.

Y de golpe estaba parada, con los ojos en la nada, desarreglada, con la ropa mojada por su propio cuerpo y con el pelo como recién levantada en la parada del autobús. Callada y con la gran mochila colgando de sus hombros se sentó desgarbada y pequeña en el suelo.

-Te pasó algo?-Alguien preguntó a sus espaldas.

Christa negó sin sacar la mirada del camino.

-Te llevo hasta tu casa, te parece Christa?

Fue ahí cuando levantó sus ojos para ver quién era el que le hablaba.

-Tengo un auto…te ves mal, te llevo rápido a tu casa.-Habló preocupado de que ella desconfiara de él, solo la quería ayudar.

Christa lo reconoció, era ese tal Reiner. El más alto de los titanes, pero con el rostro bondadoso.

Solo asintió y lentamente él la ayudó a pararse.

Supo que llegó a su casa.

No recuerda como le dijo su dirección.

Se dirigió a su cuarto.

Prendió la computadora.

Miró el video.

Recordó de a momentos a Sasha.

Miró su propio momento.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda acá volví complindo la promesa (emocional) de la segunda entrega del fic . super contenta por todos rv que me dejaron que para mi fueron un montón y cada uno más hermoso que el anterior.**_

_**Había formado un plan para subir caps, tenía pensado que fueran todos los martes pero aprobeche a que hoy es feriado en mi país para hacerlo (me comía la ansiedad) la verdad es que leí todas las recomendaciones y pedidos y quería contar que voy a tratar de esforzarme con todo, no prometo que cumpliré con parejas que me pidieron por el simple echo de que la idea está planteada peroooooo...uno nunca sabe.**_

_**Segundo punto a ver Mamba Negra1 muchas gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que escribor con Word por lo que me sorprende que haya (yo en si soy un desastre con las faltas) por lo que me preocupa que el mismo programa no me corrija como es debido y ahí si que estoy muerta x:::::x **_

_**Y como es la primera vez voy a agradecerles a todas: mgalbyp,Mamba Negra1,natzukiuryuu,Laabii262,Okisawa Hinari,Scarlet Abadeer y al visitante anónimo por leer y por dar el ánimo que se necesita para ponerle pila, es un lujo robarles un tiempito de su vida, mi historia y yo se los agradecemos.**_

_**Besos muy grandes.**_

_**L.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Atención:**_

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, esta historia puede tener contenido ofensivo, lenguaje inapropiado y escenas de violencia. El que avisa no traiciona, disfruten de la lectura.**_

* * *

Annie entró con pasos ligeros ignorando por completo la presencia de cualquier ser humano en el aula. Caminó sin sacar la mirada del lugar que ocuparía, directo al fondo, arrojó sus cosas y se desplomó en la silla.

-Qué le pasa?-Eren le habló a Mikasa que se estaba a su lado.

-Está enojada.-Le explicó mirándola de reojo.

-Por qué?-El castaño no se mostraba muy interesado solo era cuestión de caballerosidad.

-A noche le dije que controlara a Ymir.

-La fuiste a ver?

-No, la llamé.-Explicó mientras miraba cansada a su compañero.

-Entonces eso la enojó más.-Concluyó Eren asintiendo.

-Si.-Mikasa se levantó, besó los labios del castaño y se fue para atrás, sentándose junto a la rubia.-Seguís enojada?

Annie la ignoró corriendo su rostro para el lado contrario de donde estaba la pelinegra.

-Es estúpido que estés enojada por lo que te dije!-Habló exasperada Ackerman.

-Ymir no es mi mascota para que la "controle", si tanto te jode ponele los puntos vos, ya que sos la heroína del club de las mariquitas.-Habló realmente enojada cruzada de brazos.

Mikasa sonrió de costado.

-Seguís teniendo celos de Sasha?-Preguntó risueña.

La rubia giró su rostro y alzó una ceja, y antes de que la asiática pudiera notar su intención le dio una rápida y fuerte bofeteada, dejando atónita a Mikasa y haciendo que Eren y Armin las observaran.

Ackerman se quedó en silencio y con violencia tomó el rodete de Leonhardt, tiró de ella echando atrás su cabeza y una vez que estuvo bien cerca de su oído susurró.

-Llamame cuando madures.-Antes de soltarla la beso en los labios con violencia y luego volvió a su anterior lugar.

Annie suspiró enojada de tener que rehacer su peinado, había días en los que la odiaba.

Lentamente el aula se llenó, la profesora entró y comenzó a dar su clase.

-Qué te pasa rubia?-Ymir se encontraba sentada a su lado, le hablaba sin sacar los ojos del mamarracho que estaba haciendo en una hoja.

-Nada.-Contestó cortante.

-Problemas en el paraíso.-Preguntó risueña.

-Estás drogada?!-Annie no podía esconder su enojo.

-Algo.

-Se te nota.-Suspiró.-Además no existe ningún paraíso.

-Y Ackerman?

-De que mierda me hablas?

-Me drogo mucho pero no como vidrio. Hay algo que no entiendo, donde entra Eren en la ecuación?

-En ningún lado…no conmigo.-Comentó dubitativa.

-Y con quien entonces?

-Ella está con él…y conmigo, pero yo con él no.

-Y están todos de acuerdo?-Preguntó sorprendida, ella era consciente de que nunca en su vida compartiría una pareja.

-Sí.

-Y no tenés celos?

-No.-Annie mintió.-Uno se acostumbra.

-Ni loca haría eso.-Ymir negó sin poder siquiera imaginarse esa situación.

Y la rubia también solía pensar así. Hasta que le tocó a ella.

-Tanto la querés?-La titán la observó seriamente.

Leonhardt simplemente se encogió de brazos y volvió su atención al frente.

-Chicas Reiner no viene hoy?-Preguntó el grandote castaño que se encontraba delante de ellas.

Ambas negaron.

-Seguramente se le quedó el auto de mierda que tiene.-Ymir le restó importancia al echo, mientras retomaba su horrible obra de arte.

.

.

La puerta del aula se abrió en mitad de la clase y la profesora molesta contempló a los dos alumnos que entraban por ella.

-Les parece que son horas de llegar?-Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Christa como Reiner negaron. Aún estaban parados frente a toda la clase y eso a la rubia la ponía nerviosa; con la mirada buscó a Sasha y al no encontrarla se aterró, no sabía como estaba su amiga y si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir.-La profesora les hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento.

Renz se sintió perdida sin su compañera de banco y seguramente se le notaba ya que Armin la llamó para que se sentara junto a él.

Ella fue derechito para el lugar y se sentó en sumo silencio intentando unirse a la clase. Pero Braus le preocupaba más.

No fue hasta que la campana sonó indicando que la clase finalizaba, que la pequeña rubia se dio vuelta para encarar a Mikasa.

-Cómo esta Sasha?

-Está bien.-Le aseguró la pelinegra.-Se aprovechó de lo que pasó ayer y se quedó en la casa.

Eren se rió.

-Cuando quiere hace las cosas bien.-Agregó el ojiverde.

-Sabe reconocer una oportunidad cuando se le presenta.-Armin metió bocado poniéndose en la misma posición que Christa para unirse a la charla.

-Puedo hacer una pregunta?-Habló temerosa.

Los tres asintieron mientras le prestaban atención.

-Por qué Ymir la apuñaló?

-La verdad es que nadie lo sabe, eso quedó entre ellas dos.-El pequeño rubio habló pensativo.-Hasta antes de eso ellas eran muy buenas amigas.

La cara de Renz se desencajó y buscó la reafirmación de Mikasa.

-Vos tampoco sabés nada?

-No, ya viste como reaccionó ayer, evita siempre el tema y todo lo que concierne su amistad pasada con Ymir.-Ackerman habló con seriedad en su rostro.

-Ah.-Christa no entendía como es que alguien podía apuñalar a otra persona…menos a una amiga.

Evidentemente la titán era capaz de todo y de lastimar a cualquiera. De forma automática buscó con sus grandes ojos claros a la morena, chocando con su misteriosa mirada. La había estado observando desde que había entrado al aula pero la rubia no lo había notado, hasta ese momento y sin poder evitarlo los ojos marrones la atraparon. Y tan vez en ellos había enojo o reclamo, eso creía entender, pero era un echo irrefutable la falta de aliento que se presentaba en ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una presión que se apoderaba de su pecho y como sus piernas parecían flaquear a cada momento.

Ymir la hipnotizaba y le daba mucho miedo.

-Christa!-Mikasa tuvo que alzar la voz.

-Qué?!-Preguntó alarmada saliendo del trance.

-Por qué viniste con el pantalón del pijama?

-Je, pensé que no lo iban a notar.-Comentó avergonzada.

-Tiene ovejas.-Eren aclaró lo obvio.

-Si, lo que pasa es que me quedé dormida y cuando me desperté, me olvidé de cambiarme el pantalón.

Les explicó mientras que sonreía apenada, Eren y Armin la miraron con ternura, era un sentimiento que solía despertar con frecuencia.

-Tengo un pantalón en el casillero, después te lo doy.-Ackerman les indicó que el profesor había entrado y que con él venía un chico con miedo en su rostro.

-Hola-Comenzó-soy del curso de segundo año y estoy pasando aula por aula para avisar que nuestra mascota se escapó. Es una tarántula y si la llegan a encontrar no la dañen, simplemente avisen nos, la vamos a buscar nosotros.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio observando para todos lados comenzando a perseguirse por el miedo.

.

.

-Gracias.-Christa habló mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

-De nada.-Mikasa contestó desde abajo, le estaba acomodando la botamanga que le quedaba muy larga.

-Mikasa, podrías decirme donde vive Sasha? Me gustaría ir a verla después.-Pidió con las mejillas coloreadas, observando como la asiática ponía empeño en dejarle bien el pantalón.

-Si, después te lo escribo en un papel, vive cerca de acá. Es fácil de llegar.-Comentó mientras se ponía de pie.-Listo.

-Prometo que no le voy a preguntar nada de lo de Ymir.-Le aseguró.

Mikasa le sonrió y se apoyó en el lavamanos.

-Sasha no viene con un contrato previo, creo que estás en todo tu derecho de pedirle una explicación ya que no pasaste vos tampoco un buen momento ayer…pero eso sí, no esperes que te conteste.-Le habló con un poco de cariño en la voz.

Christa asintió.

-Gracias.-Repitió la rubia.

-No hay problema.

Ambas chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron donde Armin y Eren las esperaban. Era la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos aprovechaban el bello día tomando lugar en las mesas de afuera o en el mismo pasto, nadie quería saber nada del triste comedor.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas sacando las cosas para comer mientras disfrutaban del hermoso sol.

-Christa por qué entraste a esta escuela?-El rubio abrió su comida mientras la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo…-pensó unos segundos-mi mamá me quiso cambiar.-Christa era muy hábil a la hora de mentir y nunca nadie la había descubierto.

-A esta escuela de mierda?-Preguntó el castaño extrañado.

-Es que acá no tienen tres materias especiales que en mi otra escuela había y no pude rendir, si no tenía que repetir.-Les explicó.

-Pero sin embargo estas adelantada un año, no?-Preguntó Ackerman que comenzaba a comer.

-Si, es que…no quiero ofenderlos- los tres le restaron importancia- el nivel del otro colegio era un poco más alto a este y por eso me adelantaron. Cómo lo notaste?-Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Simplemente se te nota que no tenés diecisiete o más…

-Vos te das cuenta que son iguales!-Eren gritó señalando a los dos rubios.-A él también lo adelantaron por ser un niño genio.

-No soy genio.-Se quejó Armin.

-De verdad?!-Preguntó la pequeña rubia.

-Sí, pero es solo que aprendo más rápido y me gusta ser un poco autodidacta.-Habló el rubiecito ahora rojo hasta las orejas.

-Y por qué no te mandaron a una escuela diferente?

-Porque quise entrar en la misma escuela que ellos.

Christa los observó, se notaba que entre los tres había un fuerte lazo de amistad.

-Y ustedes se entraron acá por?

-Eren por idiota y yo por defenderlo.-La asiática habló con su tono monótono.

-Lo que pasó es que robé, ya ni me acuerdo que..

-Plata.-Recalcó Mikasa.

-Entonces cuando salí corriendo pensé que me salía con la mía pero del local salieron a correrme dos tipos enormes que si me agarraban me mataban y de la nada salió Mikasa y los destruyó a golpes.

-No fue para tanto.

-Uno estuvo cuatro semanas en el hospital.-Aclaró Armin.

La pelinegra asintió.

-Ah…una gran historia.-Comentó la rubia asombrada.-Y por eso están acá.

-Además de que la plata que él se robó era mucha.-El rubiecito agregó.

-Y que estaba drogado.-Esta vez habló Mikasa.

-Gracias, que grandes amigos que son.-Se quejó el castaño.-Me hacen quedar como el peor delante de Christa.

-Quedate tranquilo que ella es consciente que hay gente peor.-Ackerman habló antes de ponerse a comer.

-Si?!-Preguntó alarmada la rubia.

Los tres dejaron sus platos para mirarla igual de sorprendidos.

-No…no lo sabías?-Preguntó el ojiverde.

-No…pero si hicieron cosas peores, por qué no están en la cárcel?

-De verdad es así de inocente?-Preguntó extrañada la pelinegra.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó avergonzada.

-Lo que pasa es que muchos de los que están acá cuando cometieron el delito no tenían la edad para ir a prisión.-Le explicó Armin.-Por otro lado, la mayoría de esos casos viene cumpliendo una condena desde hace mucho y si se prueba que el echo fue realizado sin ser premeditado…puede ser que muchos de acá no vallan a prisión.

Ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Me estás tratando de decir que acá puede haber asesinos?-Preguntó realmente alarmada.

-Puede.-Mikasa se metió en la conversación.-Pero nadie lo sabe, la mayoría cometió delitos menores.-Trató de tranquilizarla con eso.

-Ah.

La conversación tomó un lado más ameno al entender, los tres, que la rubia se podía desmayar en cualquier momento.

La hora del almuerzo pasó rápido y los cuatro se volvieron al aula. Christa notó que había olvidado un cuaderno afuera y fue corriendo hasta donde habían estado hace unos momentos. Ya no quedaba casi nadie afuera. Pero dos personas le llamaron la atención. Eran Ymir y Reiner, ambos parados y la titán parecía empujarlo de vez en cuando, no entendía, pero parecía que estaban discutiendo.

Lentamente se fue acercando y sin saber porqué. Tal vez era el hecho de creer que le debía una al rubio grande.

-SACALA DE AHÍ!-Ymir le gritaba mientras lo empujaba.

-Sacala vos, ese es tu celular.-Se reía un poco con maldad.

-No seas marica y sacala porque te voy a cagar a trompadas.-La morena le propinó un golpe en el hombro.

Christa se acercó un poco más y se quedó parada en silencio notando cual era el problema, la tarántula desaparecía parecía estar muy cómoda sobre el celular de la alta.

-Qué haces acá enana?-Preguntó la pecosa observándola con burla.

-Me llamo Christa, gracias.-Le aclaró sin mirarla y escuchó como Reiner se reía apenitas.-No la van a agarrar?

-Vos estás loca?

La rubia levantó su cabeza para mirar a la morena, era obvio, le tenía miedo a la araña. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse en la cara de Ymir.

Luego miró al rubio de forma inquisitiva, para saber si lo haría, él negó con mucha caballerosidad.

-Me da mucho asco.-Le explicó.

Entonces Renz se adelantó, caminó hasta donde estaba el gran insecto, con la mano izquierda empujó con suavidad a la tarántula y usando su mano derecha como piso hizo que la misma se quedara ahí.

-Estás loca.-Afirmó Ymir.

Christa se dio vuelta y pasó caminando entre los dos titanes. Pero luego se detuvo y se giró.

-Me acompañas?-Le preguntó a Reiner.

Ambos la miraron extrañados, los ojos castaños de Ymir se dirigieron de la pequeña a él, extrañada.

-Bueno.-El titán comenzó a caminar, guardando un poco de distancia del insecto. Ambos se dirigieron al aula de segundo, dejando completamente sola a la morena.

Ymir los observó irse, algo en su interior rugió…tal vez en el fondo le molestó. Tomó su celular y notó el cuaderno azul de la rubia, lo miró por unos segundos y se lo llevó con ella.

-Por qué no te da miedo?-Preguntó el grandote a sus espaldas.

-Porque no me va a hacer nada.-Le explicó segura la chica mientras entraba al aula y devolvía a la mascota.

Los dos salieron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-Reiner.-Lo llamó ella mientras se detenía.

-Si?-Él se giró para mirarla, era una de las mujeres más lindas que había visto en mucho tiempo y podía poner las manos en el fuego por ello.

-Gracias por lo de ayer.-Le dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-No fue nada…vos cómo estás?

-Bien, solo fue un susto.-Explicó con una sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia.

El grandote asintió y atinó a seguir caminando.

-Pero me gustaría que ese echo quede solo entre nosotros dos…podría ser?

Él la encaró nuevamente pero esta vez con su rostro extrañado. Christa tenía la cabeza gacha y no podía verla a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, en mi muere.-Le aseguró.

-Gracias.-Renz sonrió y cuando pasó a su lado tomó con sus manitos la de él tirando para que se agachara, con cuidado besó la mejilla del titán y luego siguió su camino.

No notó que lo dejó helado, no notó que el corazón le había dejado de funcionar correctamente.

Christa no notó el poder que comenzó a tener sobre Reiner.

Y ahí estaba ella, parada frente a la puerta de la casa de su primera amiga en años, las manos le sudaban, la boca estaba seca pero sabía que el llegar hasta ahí y tocar la puerta era un paso enorme en su mediocre vida.

Tocó el timbre y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió.

-Kiki?!-La sonrisa gigante y sorprendida de Sasha la recibió.

Ese gestó en el interior de Christa hacía un caos, le daban ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Y sin pensarlo la abrazó.

Con mucha fuerza.

El primer abrazo que le daba a su primera amiga en muchos años.

* * *

_**Holi, holi gente hermosa pido mil disculpas por mi tardanza la verdad es que me costó mucho hacer este cap pero viene con retribución ya que es más largo, hasta ahora de los que escribí, espero que sea de su completo agrado, ya saben que disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia y que me agrada saber que les gusta y que me tiran animos para continuar, desde ya mil gracias por leerla y darle una oportunidad!**_

_**Espero sus rv con lo que quieren decirme, además de que agradezco la cantidad que me dejaron, tal vez para muchos sean pocos pero cada uno me llena más de emoción.**_

_**Los quiero muchooo . gracias.**_

_**Besotes.**_

_**L.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Atención:**_

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, esta historia puede tener contenido ofensivo, lenguaje inapropiado y escenas de violencia. El que avisa no traiciona, disfruten de la lectura.**_

* * *

Compleja Historia.

**_Sintió el frío suelo bajo uno de sus pies, la respiración entrecortada ardía cada vez que se abría paso por todo su aparato respiratorio. No sentía algunas partes del cuerpo y sabía que de algún lado le salía sangre, lo sabía en cada bocanada de aire que daba con más fuerza, ese olor, ese gusto._**

**_Y estaba tan mareada y deseaba morir o poder llorar en el regazo de su madre. La fría noche le maltrataba la piel, las extremidades le temblaban y un constante sollozo se escapaba de sus labios, y el silencio y la oscuridad no eran sus aliados, solo los testigos y casi entregadores de esa terrible caza. Resbalaba, las costillas le dolían, la desesperación no la ayudaba en nada, de un ojo ya no veía, no sabía si solo estaba cerrado o si lo había perdido. Toda la espalda le crujía cada paso que daba y lo que más le pesaba, era el alma._**

**_Quería morir._**

**_Y entonces las escuchó, vio la luz de las linternas y el sudor frio la espantó. No se había terminado para nada…eso recién había empezado y no entendía que había echo ella._**

**_Nada. Eso era el problema._**

**_-Tan rápido te vas a casa, Historia?-Preguntó burlona una voz detrás de ella._**

**_Dejó de respirar._**

**_-Historia…_**

**_Fue lo último que escuchó._**

-Historia!

-Qué?!-Renz se levantó agitada, con la frente transpirada y la respiración acelerada.

-Tenías una pesadilla.-Su madre le habló mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-Sí, puede ser. No me acuerdo.-Mintió con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Se acomodó en el asiento mirando para afuera, ya era de día y estaban llegando a la ciudad, en una hora seguramente estaría en la escuela.

Los días habían pasado desde que Christa fue por primera vez a la casa de Sasha, habían charlado mucho, visto fotos y conociendo un poco más la una de la otra. Después de eso, dos días volvió a ir a la casa de su amiga luego de las clases, una vez Mikasa estuvo con ellas y al principio había sido muy raro, pero luego paulatinamente se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de la pelinegra.

Inclusive se tomaron fotos y si bien la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de interacción social se había desempeñado bastante bien para ser la primera vez, habían charlado y ella comentado que no poseía red social alguna, a lo que la castaña no podía entender, hasta Ackerman tenía una.

El fin de semana había ido a la casa de sus primas, fuera de la ciudad y Braus le había obligado a que sacara fotos en los días que estuviera allá. Aún no entendía el porqué. Pero en sus manos descansaba la cámara que el año pasado sus padres le habían regalado y que nunca había usado hasta ese fin de semana. Y como siempre volvían con el tiempo justo, ahora Christa Renz se encontraba camino a la escuela, con todos los deberes hechos hasta los que su amiga le dio.

Muchas fotos. Y en cierta forma se sentía emocionada, nunca nadie le había pedido nada, ni aconsejado de alguna forma, ni mucho menos importado.

Su celular sonó, era un mensaje.

¨Kiki soy Sasha, este es el celular de la Kasa, espero que vengas porque te voy a buscar a tu hogar. Beso.¨

Christa se rió bajito, era un completo personaje y disfrutaba de ese hecho.

-Es tu amiga?-Preguntó su madre algo emocionada.

-Sí, quería asegurarse de que voy.

Cuando Lein, su madre, se enteró de que su pequeña hija tenía una amiga casi explota de la felicidad, pero con muchas fuerzas trató de no armar mucho escándalo no era algo que sucediera todos los días y por ello no deseaba arruinarlo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio y quizá para un ajeno fuera algo incómodo pero ellas dos ya estaban acostumbradas, Renz hija era así, toda su vida lo había sido y dudaba que ahora cambiara.

Pasada la hora y en punto estaba el auto en la puerta de su escuela, la rubia tomó sus cosas y saludó a su madre. Se bajó con cuidado y miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar. En frente la esperaban sus dos compañeras, la castaña daba saltitos de alegría por verla y Mikasa solo la observaba. Ella las saludó y luego se giró para saludar a su madre antes de que esta arrancara.

Christa no lo notó, pero los ojos de su madre se había vuelto un mar de lágrimas. Su hija estaba haciendo lo que en muchos años no logró. Amigos.

-Hiciste lo que te pedí?-Preguntó emocionada mientras la apretaba en un abrazo al mejor estilo boa constrictora.

-Si.-Habló ahogada.

-La estas apretando mucho.-Ackerman le indicó.

-Es verdad-la soltó- como la pasaste?

-Bien, me divertí mucho.-Les contó Renz mientras caminaban.-Qué era lo que me tenías que decir? Para qué querías las fotos?

-Muchas preguntas mi tierna y hermosa amiga, y todas ellas se contestan con una sola respuesta: TE HIZE UN FACEBOOK.-Gritó emocionada moviendo sus manos como cuando un mago termina de hacer un gran acto.

Christa alzó una ceja.

-Era obvio que no iba a reaccionar como vos lo pensaste.-La pelinegra trató de aguantar la risa.

-Pero no tengo fotos.-Habló con inocencia.

Ambas la miraron unos segundos completamente extrañadas.

-Ah!-calló en la cuenta.-Por eso me pediste las fotos, que tonta soy.-Habló apenada mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Sos tan tierna que no me puedo burlar de vos.-Sasha volvió a apretarla en un fuerte abrazo.-En la hora del almuerzo, Kiki, vamos a subir las fotos y vas a entrar en el mundo de la forma más genial y completa y

-Te perdiste en la frase?-Mikasa la conocía como nadie.

-Si.-Soltó a la rubia.-Ahora al aula y a pasar un día hermoso.

-Como es tan positiva con la escuela?-Preguntó Christa a la pelinegra antes de entrar.

-Seguro se droga.-Aclaró ella encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al aula.

La mañana se sintió rara, después de un rato de haber entrado Sasha pareció decaer con toda la energía avasalladora, solo en un momento Christa pudo notar que ella miraba al lugar vacío, ahí donde se sentaba Ymir.

No había venido ese día y en cierta forma no le parecía extraño, la titán se mostraba como la típica chica problema, pero le extrañaba entender que Braus estaba preocupada por la morena.

En el almuerzo las cosas fueron normales, hablaron entre los cinco, subieron las fotos de Christa, todos la agregaron y ella los aceptó y eso la ponía contenta, de a momentos quería derramar alguna lágrima de alegría pero por suerte podía contenerse. Pero en todo momento notaba que, en el fondo la castaña estaba preocupada, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, Sasha simplemente actuaba esa gran y hermosa sonrisa que tenía, y ella lo sabía, lo podía notar porque Christa había hecho lo mismo toda su vida.

Entonces llegó la hora de la salida, todo el mundo se apresuraba para alejarse de ahí.

Los cinco comenzaron a despedirse y en ese momento Braus abrió la boca para pedirle algo a Christa, ella lo sabía, pero Eren se metió para saludarlas y en los ojos de la castaña se vio el arrepentimiento.

Renz caminó hasta la parada del bus, dejó pasar uno, algo en su interior le decía que lo tenía que hacer y al cabo de unos minutos entendió por qué.

-Christa?-La voz de Braus sonó dubitativa a su espalda.

-Qué pasa?-Ella se dio vuelta y la miró con dulzura.

-Vení-Tiró de ella para que ambas se sentaran en el cordón de la calle.-Necesito pedirte un favor…

-Qué es?-Le daba miedo que algo feo le estuviera pasando a su amiga, pero si la podía ayudar haría lo que fuera.

-Va a ser raro y tal vez no lo quieras hacer, pero necesito tu ayuda para ayudar a alguien-Christa iba a hablar pero ella la interrumpió-el problema es que no puedo decirte el porqué. Entonces en ese caso quizás no quieras pero no pierdo nada en intentarlo.

La rubia solo asintió. Sasha tragó con fuerza.

-Seguramente vos te enteraste de que Ymir y yo fuimos amigas-Asintió la pequeña-bueno, es a ella a quien necesito que ayudes, porque se te nota que vos sos buena y que no juzgas…algo así como una diosa.

Las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron de sopetón.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-Creés mal, yo quiero mucho a la gente que me rodea, pero nadie es tan dado y bueno como vos.-Le explicó jugando con sus manos.

-Y que tendría que hacer por Ymir?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Necesito que la lleves a dormir a tu casa, porque hoy no está en la casa y la verdad me quedaría más tranquila si estuviera con vos.

Renz pestañeó varias veces. Confundida.

-Yo lo hago Sasha, pero ella no va a querer venir conmigo.-Le explicó.

-Te va a preguntar porque fuiste, decile que te mandé yo-Hizo una pausa-y si se niega, actuá. Porque te sale muy bien.-Sonrió de costado, sin malicia ni burla, tal vez apenada.

-C-como…

-Fui a la dirección la otra vez, necesitaba un papel…y me mató la curiosidad.

Christa asintió ausente.

-No le voy a contar a nadie Kiki…pero me sorprende que no lo puedas hablar.-Ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros.-Hay muchos que hicieron cosas peores y las gritan a los cuatro vientos…no entiendo…

-No es que me importe lo que hice.-Habló al fin, cuando su voz pudo salir.-Si no lo anterior.

-Eso no lo sé.-Le aseguró.

-Lo sé. Nadie del juzgado lo sabe. Es lo único que me asegura la tranquilidad.

-De qué?-Sasha la observó.

-De mi ser.

Ambas guardaron silencio por un tiempo, capaz ninguna supo por cuanto, si fue mucho o poco, pero las palabras sobraban.

-Y donde la voy a buscar?-Preguntó al fin.

-A la casa de los gritos.

La rubia la miró extrañada.

-Es una casa abandona, que todo el mundo hace fiestas ahí.-Le explicó.-Esta es la dirección, si no mal lo recuerdo vos vivís cerca de ahí…bueno, relativamente cerca porque es pasando tu casa.

Ella asintió, tomó el papel que su amiga le tendió. Y la miró, tal vez con duda.

-Es en un descampado, es gigante e imposible de no reconocerla. Te aseguro que no te va a pasar nada, y si llega a haber algún problema deciles que sos mi amiga. O me llamas.

-Está bien.

-Gracias Christa, con esto te debo la vida.

-No es para tanto.-Insistió.

-Para mí, sí.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba y paraba al autobús para que la menor se subiera.

No lo había escuchado para nada, y aún mareada por la charla se subió directo a su casa.

En el papel figuraba la dirección y una hora 22:30, seguramente a esa hora estaría la titán. Se sentía como en una misión suicida, pero no podía decirle que no a Sasha. No quería.

.

.

-Mamá.

La mujer se dio vuelta para observar a su hija.

-Qué pasa? Por qué tenés la campera puesta?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la rubia con el cucharón, aún se encontraba preparando la cena.

-Es que me olvidé…y hoy invité a una amiga a dormir…-Se quedó expectante.

-De verdad?!-Preguntó sorprendida.-Bueno…y a qué hora va a venir?

-En realidad la voy a ir a buscar, como no está acostumbrada a venir por acá me pidió que la trajera.

-Pero es muy tarde para que andes sola.

-No pasa nada, má.-Le aseguró, odiaba que insistiera mucho. Pero tal vez en cierto punto podía entender la preocupación de aquella mujer.

-Y por qué no esperas a que venga tu papá y te lleve con el auto?

-Porque tengo que ir ahora, de verdad mamá no me va a pasar nada, además tengo el celular y plata por las dudas.-Explicó mientras juntaba las cosas en un morralito para salir.

-Llamame cuando estés volviendo.-Pidió.-Y que va a comer ella?

-Supongo que tu estofado, mamá no te preocupes, en un rato vuelvo.

Y antes de que se produjera una palabra más Renz salió pitando por la puerta. El viaje, a comparación del de la escuela, era más corto y sí, el lugar estaba fuera del pueblo. Fue imposible no reconocerlo y asustarse una vez parada frente al terreno. Había pocas luces de la calle, el descampado te recibía con el pasto crecido, totalmente desprolijo y de fondo…una horrible y destrozada casa.

Christa respiró hondo. Quiso dar la vuelta e irse pero una promesa era una promesa.

Con mucha rapidez emprendió el camino a la gran casa, se veía luces desde afuera y se escuchaban las voces de algunos resacados. Y la verdad era un mundo totalmente nuevo que a la rubia le había tocado conocer sola, en una situación en la que no deseaba estar.

Cuando llegó al porche un chico completamente destrozado por algo, suponía que por alcohol estaba sentado en el piso mirándose las manos.

-Dis-disculpá…donde puedo encontrar a Ymir?-Su voz tembló.

-Arriba.-Fue lo único que entendió.

Y entró sin esperar a que nadie le abriera, voló al primer piso, el olor era nauseabundo, cigarrillo, sudor y de maces cosas que ella no reconocía pero que olía como mil demonios. Las tripas se le revolvieron, ese extraño hedor le traía un recuerdo que hacía mucho tiempo había enterrado y que la ponía ansiosa de solo pensar en ello.

El aire estaba viciado y las luces tenues no ayudaban para nada, había música y varios sonidos más que ella decidió ignorarlos olímpicamente.

Una chica de aspecto ruda la miró. Las manos le transpiraron, pero decidió acercarse.

-Disculpá, donde puedo encontrar a Ymir?

-Ahí-señaló una de las puertas de ese largo pasillo-creo que está leyendo.

Esa información no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Apretando el paso abrió de golpe la puerta, haciendo que la morocha se sobre saltara. Estaba acostada, fumando y evidentemente leyendo un comic.

-Nena?

-Eh?-Preguntó Christa ya un tanto más nerviosa.

Los gemidos de la habitación continua y las risotadas de la gente de abajo le resucitaban algo que no quería recordar y el encierro comenzaba a afectarle. El aire parecía no querer entrar en ella.

-Nada.-Ymir restó importancia y volvió a la posición anterior.

La garganta se le secó. No sabía que decir.

-Vamos.-Murmuró.

-Eh?

-Qu-que…que vamos.-Elevó un poco la voz.

-Mirá enana, no sé qué bicho te picó pero no sos quien para venir a decirme que me tengo que ir.-El tono altanero lo usó por el simple hecho de que era más fácil esconder su sorpresa.

-ME LLAMO CHRISTA Y ME IMPORTA UN CHOROTO QUE TE QUIERAS QUEDAR, NOS VAMOS!

Gritó esta vez pero el aire se le fue.

-Que mierda te pasa?!-Ymir se levantó dispuesta a no dar el brazo a torcer y amedrentarla.

-No puedo respirar.-Jadeo, cayendo de sus grandes y claros ojos dos gotas gruesas.

Por unos segundos la titán se desconcertó.

-Qué?

-No puedo respirar.-Repitió esta vez mientras se iba para el suelo.

La morena la atajó y alarmada la comenzó a arrastrar hasta salir de la casa, el aire fresco golpeó las mejillas de la menor calmando un poco su miedo pero no podía detener el llanto.

-Qué te pasa?-La morena estaba asustada, la sentó en el suelo y se puso frente a ella, no entendía como en dos segundos había pasado eso.

-No puedo respirar…-Sollozó Christa que sostenía muy fuerte el cuello de la remera de la mayor.

-Sí que podés, estas asustada. Te tenés que tranquilizar.-Trató de calmarse ella misma primero.

-No, no, no, no…no puedo.

-Sí.-Ymir la apoyó en el suelo frió, corrió el pelo rubio de la nuca para que se refrescara tambien.-Te voy a poner la mano en el pecho y vas a respirar cuando yo te diga.-Ordenó.

Christa negó varias veces, todavía ahoga en su propia tristeza.

La titán apoyó su mano en el pecho de la rubia y fue haciendo presión para que dejara de respirar erráticamente, le marcaba un ritmo.

-Tranquilizate Christa, agarraste una araña horrible y te da miedo esta casa de mierda?-Preguntó risueña, tenía que contagiarle algo de tranquilidad.

Entendía que estaba teniendo un ataque, lo que no sabía es si estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga o algo.

-Tomaste algo?-Le preguntó aun marcando el ritmo en su pecho.-Respirá tranquila, como si el aire fuera lo más rico del mundo.

Christa negó a la pregunta y lentamente, mirando a los ojos de Ymir comenzó a respirar acompasadamente. No supo cuantos minutos estuvieron así, pero parecía como si toda su energía se hubiera ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Sasha me dijo que te viniera a buscar.-Habló todavía tirada en el suelo, con la mano de la morena en su pecho y las lágrimas cayendo por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-Por qué le haces caso a todo lo que te dice?-Preguntó mientras se reía sin ganas.

-Porque es mi amiga.

La mayor se quedó en silencio unos segundos más.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas y no te muevas hasta que vuelva.

Renz no supo cuánto estuvo mirando el cielo estrellado, pero de un momento a otro Ymir volvió tapándole la vista.

-Dale enana, arriba.

-Ayudame.-Le pidió alzando su brazo y hasta eso pesaba mucho.

La morena se agachó y lentamente la ayudó a pararse. Una vez de pié la pegó contra un costado de su cuerpo y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

-Me llamo Christa.-Remarcó la rubia, odiaba que le dijera enana.

-Y te importa un choroto que yo me quiera quedar.-Comentó mientras soltaba una carcajada burlona.-Qué clase de palabra es esa?

Renz también rió solo un poco, estaba cansada.

-No sé, creo que la inventé o la escuché en algún lado.-Le contó con la voz apagada.

-Hay viene el bus, vamos a correrlo porque el próximo tarda en llegar.-Ymir no le dio tiempo a que reaccionara, cuando ya tiraba de ella, por suerte el vehículo estaba un poco lejos y para cuando llegaron a la parada no había llegado.

Subieron, la morena sostuvo a la menor mientras pagaba el boleto, Christa agradeció que el bus estuviera vacío ya que había lugares para elegir, Ymir la condujo hasta el fondo y cuando iba a sentarse al lado de ella del lado del pasillo el autobús giró. Renz no estaba muy firme y terminó sobre el regazo de la más grande, además de golpeándose un poco la cabeza.

Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y se le tensionó el cuerpo al saber que estaba sentada sobre Ymir. No quiso ni girar para observarla, ni moverse, no sabía si era por nervios o por miedo…u otra cosa.

Lentamente la morena tomó las dos piernas de Christa y el corazón se le desbocó, haciendo que la enfrentara.

-Quedate tranquila, no te voy a violar.-Le aseguró mientras se reía y depositaba las piernas en el asiento que quedaba sin usar a su lado.-Te vas a quedar dormida.-Explicó.

-No, no me voy a dormir.-Protestó terca mientras sentía como la morena se acomodaba bajo ella. Y de manera inocente se movió para poder apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de ella, todo el cuerpo le pesaba.

-Donde nos bajamos?-Preguntó la titán.

Christa sintió el aliento en lo más alto de su cabeza, y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

No recuerda contestarle, tal vez lo hizo, pero en su memoria no se guardó ese momento. Simplemente cerró los ojos y como era costumbre en ella se entregó a un profundo sueño.

* * *

**_Buenos viernes en la noche personitas maravillosas, ya vamos por el cuarto cap y me resulta más que sorprendente por mi parte jajaj bueno quería comentar que no subí el martes ya que acá en Argentina llego una ola de calor que nos violó a todos, en especial a mi y hubo cortes de luz que me cagaron la vida XD_**

**_Algo de lo que quería hablar es de todas las preguntas o las dudas, solo voy a contestar algunas ya que otras no pueden ser rebeladas de ante mano, la historia no tendría gracia si no. Quiero contar que el MikasaxEren MikasaxAnnie es real, osea la choza no está jugando con nadie y porqué esa idea dirán?_**

**_Es que no voy a mentirles, cuando empecé a ver SnK me gustó mucho la pareja de ellos dos y actualmente me sigue gustando, pero cuando me metí más en el fandom de Christa e Ymir comencé a sentir mucho aprecio por el MikasaxAnnie, y realmente no sabía con quien ponerla a ella, me comía la cabeza el no poder decidir y cuando entendí que no hacía falta decidir, que ella podía estar con los dos, en un poli amor. Y me sentí muy feliz, yo se que tal vez a muchas no les guste esa pareja y realmente no pienso ondar en temas muy profundos entre ellos dos, así que no se alarmen, pero el hecho es real y Mikasa no está buscando nada malo en nadie, los quiere a los dos por igual._**

**_A lo que me lleva a lo siguiente: Para mi Snk es un fandom en el cual siento que puedo formar parejas con los que sean (eceptó Ymir y Berth, no es por nada pero no me gustan o Christa y...bueno el mono) pero al mismo tiempo me gusta ponerlos en esas situaciones. Entonces, quise saber, mis queridos lectores, que piensan sobre este hermoso fandom, si creen en las parejas marcada y unicas o les gusta mesclar un poco las cosas, y por sobre todo, cual es su pareja favorita...además de estas dos bellas chicas._********_Entonces con este laaaaaargo...esto, me despido, agradezco a que tomen de su tiempo para leer esta historia, que la disfruten y que encima me lo hagan saber con una firmita._********_De verdad mil gracias!_** **_Besos._** **_L._**


End file.
